Till the End of Times
by Carol Yuy
Summary: O que iria acontecer se os pilotos encontrasem pessoas com habiliades nada normais? E se eles fossem a chave para uma guerra de milênios atrás? AVISO:FIC YAOI E LEMON!


**Classificação: **slash, LEMON, romance, tentativa de comédia e um pouquinho de angst.

**Casais: **Tem um pouquinho de cada, mas tem mais de 1x2, seguido de 3x4 e por fim 13x5.

**Disclaimer: **Atenção todo mundo, gw não me pertence, até agora, MAS isso pode mudar. E infelizmente eu não ganho nada com essa fic, ela é uma história fictícia, crida para o entretenimento de algumas pessoas, mas, se eu ganhasse alguma coisa eu iria ser mais rica que o Bill Gates (e quem disse que eu não posso ser?).

_Mas agora chega desse chove-mas-não-molha e vamos a minha maravilhosa fic. _

---------------------------------------------

No inicio o encontro das energias máximas Ying e Yang, surgiram os quatro elemetais, ar, água, terra, fogo.Eles viveram em paz durante muitos séculos, porém quando um ser das trevas surge, eles se vêem na obrigação de criar uma força maior capaz de destruir esse novo inimigo. Eles unem suas forças e dessa união surge um ser capaz de controlar poderes grandiosos como manipular pensamentos e viajar no tempo. Porém este ser ainda não foi o suficiente para destruir o inimigo.Então em seus últimos sacrifícios eles deram seus corpos e junto com seu poder de imortalidade para assim lacrar nas trevas.Desde então os espíritos dos elementais vagaram pelo mundo até a hora em que o mesmo precisasse deles novamente.

Desde que aquela guerra havia começado, eles começaram a se preocupar e por isso eles voltaram em diferentes corpos em diferentes partes do universo e sem suas antigas memórias, portanto não iriam lembrar-se de quem eles eram realmente e de seus poderes, contudo, essa memória só retornaria quando fosse necessário.Então eles se "instalaram" em diferentes corpos e em diferentes famílias em diferentes lugares do mundo:

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fazia um tempo que Heero e Duo estavam juntos, o mesmo acontecia com Quatre e Trowa e Wufei tinha acabado de firmar seu relacionamento com Treize.Os cinco pilotos tinham conseguido permissão de ir para uma praia onde Quatre possuía uma casa.

Quando eles chegaram viram que havia outra casa maior ainda perto de onde eles iam ficar, perceberam que alguém estava ficando lá, mas não prestaram muita atenção para isso e entraram na casa onde ficariam hospedados.

Ao entrarem, Duo se apressou para pegar o melhor quarto para ele e Heero, Quatre não se incomodou e pegou um bom quarto para ele e Trowa, Wufei ficou com o quarto menor onde só havia apenas uma cama de solteiro.

- Qat, valeu mesmo por você ter nos chamado pra sua casa na praia... Aqui é muito bom!

- Que bom quem você gostou, espero que vocês gostem também.

- É ótima, obrigado pelo convite.

- É legal...

- Hn...

Logo depois, em total e absoluto silêncio todos resolveram subir para seus quartos e descansaram da viagem.

Quatre acordou primeiro deixando seu namorado dormindo, e foi preparar algo para todos comerem, sabia que estariam com fome quando acordassem, principalmente Duo, então ele preparou algo bem reforçado.

Duo despertou com o cheiro da comida, e logo depois acordou Heero que estava abraçado ao seu tórax, com um beijo estalado nos lábios.

Wufei demorou um pouco, mas logo acorda desanimado, ficaria dez longos dias naquela praia, sem Treize.

Enquanto todos estavam em silencio enquanto comiam, é Duo que quebra o silencio:

- O que vocês acham de depois de comermos, nós irmos à praia nadar?

Quatre e Trowa concordaram, Wufei e Heero apenas ficaram calados.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Uma hora e meia depois, eles foram para a praia. Heero, Trowa e Wufei colocaram suas toalhas na areia e ficaram tomando sol enquanto Duo e Quatre estavam se divertindo na água. Eles então perceberam que no lado direito da praia quatro estranhas figuras se projetavam, banhadas pelos raios do Sol. Quando aquelas pessoas se aproximaram eles puderam perceber que eles eram dois bonitos rapazes, um de cabelos castanhos e o outro de cabelos negros, que andavam de mãos dadas, logo depois vinha um menino de aproximadamente uns dez anos com cabelos praticamente brancos e uma pele clara com MUITO protetor solar e devorando uma enorme barra de chocolate e por fim vinha uma garota que sorria, tinha de cabelo castanho escuro e tinha os pés na água. Eles se aproximaram mais então eles conseguiram ouvir um pouco da sua conversa:

- Garoto de cabelos castanhos: Clara, me explica de novo, porque a Gabriela e a Isadora ficaram em casa estudando ao invés de virem curtir essa maravilhosa praia?

- Garota: Não sei, elas me falaram que precisava estudar para alguma coisa só que pelo o que eu saiba não tem nenhuma prova por esses dias para que elas possam estudar.

- Garoto de cabelos negros: Aaahhh… querido não se preocupa com isso não.

Sem perceber a garota tropeçou no corpo de Wufei que logo se irrita:

- Você ta doida menina?Olha por onde anda, você tem que prestar mais atenção poderia ter me machucado ainda mais!

Enquanto Wufei falava o rosto da garota mostrava que ela estava ficando com muita raiva. Enquanto isso Duo e Quatre começaram a ser engolidos por ondas cada vez maiores à medida que Wufei xingava mais a garota e ela ficava com mais raiva.

Trowa foi em direção a Wufei, para tentar acalmá-lo, até Quatre e Duo haviam voltado para ver o que estava acontecendo.

O garotinho falou para a menina:

- Garoto: Clara calma, você estressa muito fácil, foi só um acidente certo?...

Desculpa moço nós estávamos detraídos, ela não tinha intenção de tropeçar em você.

O garoto deu um sorriso calmo e gentil, com isso o mau humor de Wufei pareceu sumir. A garota logo voltou ao normal se apresentando para pedir desculpas:

- Garota: Me desculpe, não foi minha intensão cair em cima de você... A propósito meu nome é Clara e esse aqui – apontou para o garotinho – se chama Rubrik.

Rubrik deu um sorriso igual ao anterior, todos ao verem aquele sorriso se sentiram mais leves, percebendo como o sorriso dele parecia com o sorriso de Quatre.

Logo após os outros dois garotos que ficaram para trás e aparentavam ter a mesma idade dos pilotos correram acenando para Clara e Rubrik. Quando os garotos chegaram cumprimentaram os pilotos com um aceno e começaram a conversar baixinho.

- Ops... Que grosseria a nossa – ele apontou pra um garoto alto e moreno - esse é o Trey. E depois apontou para o garoto de cabelos negros. E esse e o Ryan.

Todos se cumprimentaram com apertos de mão:

- São vocês que estão hospedados na casa ao lado nossa, não é?

- Acho que sim.

- Nós chegamos há quatro dias, quando vocês chegaram?

Wufei, que estava um pouco mais calmo responde:

- Nós chegamos hoje, vamos ficar dez dias aqui.

- Então se é assim, para nos desculparmos, porque vocês não vão jantar com a gente hoje?

- Não precisa se incomodar foi apenas um encontrão.

- Que isso não vai ser incomodo nenhum, e nós não aceitamos um não como resposta!

- E eu que vou faze a sobremesa... Com bastante chocolate.

Duo responde alegre:

- Esta me parecendo muito bom! Então vamos gente!

Os pilotos foram para a casa de Quatre com um pouco de contra gosto da parte de Duo, mas Clara disse para ele esperar, ainda teriam de preparar o jantar, e enquanto Clara dizia isso Rubrik se formou nos lábios um belo sorriso.

Todos se despediram e foram para direções opostas, depois de alguns minutos Heero quebra o silêncio e comenta:

- Hey... -Disse chamando a atenção dos outros - vocês notaram que quanto mais Wufei gritava a menina e ela ficando com raiva, o mar se agitava mais e as ondas aumentavam?

- Aumentavam? Aquelas ondas quase me mataram! Elas começaram a vir de repente do nada!

- É foi estranho, mais é bem difícil que uma coisa tenha haver com a outra.

Eles chegaram à casa de Quatre e logo foram se arrumar, momentos depois todos estavam arrumados na sala, resolvem ir caminhar, enquanto esperavam pelo almoço.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quando estavam na porta da casa perceberam algo estranho, e logo viram estranhas criaturas saindo da areia e elas começaram a atacá-los. Eles tentaram se defender, mas elas eram fores demais. De repente as criaturas começaram a se congelar, os pilotos notaram que três estranhas figuras vinham na direção das criaturas. O Primeiro era o mais alto de todos, tinha o cabelo castanho claro e olhos praticamente brancos, segurava um sabre que exalava uma leve fumaça. A segunda um pouco mais baixa tinha longos cabelos castanhos com leves mechas azuis, e segurava um longo cetro prata e na ponta tinha uma grande esfera azul.O terceiro era o menor e o mais estranho, usava uma longa capa negra e nas mãos carregava uma foice que tinha no mínimo três vezes o seu tamanho, como o capuz cobria seu rosto eles não o puderam observar-lo com mais clareza.

Os pilotos ficaram ao mesmo tempo surpresos e espantados, como conseguiam as estranha figuras fazer aquilo?

Os vultos se aproximaram ajudaram os pilotos a se levantar, eles se entreolharam, mas quando deram por si, eles haviam sumido.

Eles correram para a porta da casa e chamaram por alguém, uma garota de traços pouco expressivos e longos cabelos castanhos, abriu a porta e disse:

- Garota: Oi! Vocês devem ser os convidados da Clara, entrem – diz a garota abrindo espaços para eles entrarem – a propósito meu nome é Isadora – ela diz fechando a porta atrás de si.

Os pilotos ainda espasmos voltaram a si e cumprimentaram a garota:

- Não tão sejam tímidos, espere eu vou chamar os outros, por favor, sintam-se em casa.

Enquanto Isadora vai chamar os outros, Duo comenta:

- Eu ainda estou tentando engolir o que aconteceu lá fora, o que será que devem ser aquelas coisas e aquelas pessoas?

- Não importa o que aquilo seja, as pessoas aqui não devem saber nada a respeito, vamos ficar calados.

Todos concordaram e passaram a agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O jantar transcorreu muito bem, depois todos foram para um grande salão cheio de coisas para se fazer, como por exemplo, uma televisão de no mínimo 42 polegadas ou três computadores de última geração ou ate uma enorme estante com livros de todos os assuntos imagináveis. Alguns deles ficaram jogando no pc, outros ficaram lendo e o resto ficou vendo Tv. Quando os pilotos julgaram ser tarde, eles se despediram e foram a pé para casa.

Ao chegarem em casa todos subiram para seus respectivos quartos, pois já estavam muito cansados.

Quando Duo e Heero chegaram a seu quarto, Duo disse fazendo biquinho:

- Eu ainda estou com fome...

- Depois de tudo que você comeu no jantar !

Duo respondeu com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios:

- Eu estou com fome de outra coisa...

Duo agarrou o japonês e capturou seus lábios em um beijo feroz e lentamente ele foi tirando a camisa do moreno, e enquanto isso as mãos ansiosas do soldado perfeito, já haviam se dirigido às nádegas de Duo, Heero começou a beijar a curva do pescoço enquanto retirava as sua calça junto com a cueca e o empurrou para a cama. Quando os dois já estavam deitados, Heero percebeu que Duo ainda estava vestido e então retirou a camisa rapidamente. Os lábios ágeis do japonês rapidamente começaram a explorar o pescoço do americano, mas logo eles avançaram para o peito nu de Duo e então começou a lamber e mordiscar os mamilos do mesmo. Ele foi descendo com a língua por toda a extensão do tórax do garoto de olhos ametista. Ele continuou sua tortura por mais alguns minutos até que quando achou que era suficiente ele foi ate o cós da calça abaixou e a abaixou com a cueca de Duo de uma só vez, Heero então sem avisar deu uma leve lambida na cabeça do membro que já estava muito excitado, e fez com que Duo jogasse a cabeça para trás e arqueasse as costas. Então o japonês abocanhou o membro a sua frente, e começou um movimento de "vai-e-vem" lento, que logo se tornou mais intenso.

Heero sentiu um leve arrepio na nuca, quando Duo pediu em uma voz rouca:

- Eu preciso de você... dentro de mim a...aaahhhh... agora.

Heero logo atendeu ao pedido de Duo. Começou então a o preparar para o recebe-lo. Fez com que Duo lambesse três dos seus dedos, e em seguida penetrou o primeiro fazendo o americano sentir um pequeno desconforto, colocou o segundo dedo fazendo o desconforto aumentar, mas Duo agüentou os movimentos, Heero colocou o terceiro dedo fazendo a entrada de Duo se afrouxar e a dor aumentar momentaneamente, porém com os movimentos circulares do moreno fez como que a dor fosse deixada de lado e o prazer tomasse seu lugar, Heero tirou os três dedos de uma vez e colocou seu membro na pequena estrada de Duo e esperou a resposta para que pudesse entrar, o mesmo penetrou Duo bem devagar para que ele não sentisse muita dor, o que foi inevitável, vendo a dor estampada no rosto do namorado Heero tenta acalma-lo:

- Calma logo vai passar...

Duo apenas assentiu com a cabeça, porém, quando se sentiu preenchido por completo não pode conter um gemido de dor. Heero esperou com que o outro se acostumasse c, e quando percebeu que a mesma dor tinha se convertido em prazer, começou com movimento lento, mas que foi acelerando aos poucos, Heero que não queria apenas ele sentindo tal prazer, pegou o membro de Duo e começou a estimulá-lo. À medida que as estocadas aumentavam, os estímulos se intensificavam, até que os dois atingiram o gozo ao mesmo tempo. Os dois caíram exaustos na cama trocando apenas algumas palavras antes de serem levados pelo cansaço:

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também

E adormeceram.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte eles foram dar uma simples corrida na praia e "coincidentemente" encontraram os amigos que haviam feito no dia anterior, só que dessa vez Clara e Rubrik estavam acompanhados por uma garota que eles nunca tinham visto, ela era alta, tinha cabelos negros e olhos verdes esmeraldas parecidos com os de Trowa. A primeira a cumprimentá-los foi Clara que vinha na frente:

- Oi gente não esperava encontra-los aqui, pelo menos não a essa hora da manhã.

- Pois é né, o Heero, Trowa e o Quatre resolveram correr eu e o Wufei fomos arrastados com eles.

Rubrik ao ver os amigos correu ate eles com seu típico sorriso:

- Oi pessoal como vocês estão?

- Estamos ótimos e vocês?

- Nós estamos bem... Nossa eu e minha cabeça eu esqueci de apresentar para vocês, esta é a Gabriela.

Antes da garota começar a falar algo, o chão começa a tremer e dele surgiram as mesmas criaturas que os atacaram no dia anterior, e todos começaram a correr para se salvarem, mas no meio do caminho Clara tropeçou, quando todos percebem já estavam bem à frente, os monstros se aproximaram de Clara, ela sem pensar duas vezes fez um movimento como se estivesse chamando algo de dentro do mar, quando um enorme pilar de água saiu do mar e se chocou contra os monstros, ela se levantou e voltou para o grupo de pessoas, os pilotos ficaram olhando para a garota que vinha correndo, mas foram retirados do transe pela voz da Gabriela:

- Continuem correndo!

Quando chegaram à casa dos garotos todos entram menos Rubrik que ficou para trás, os monstros começaram a se aproximar, Duo tentou correr e resgatar o garoto mais foi impedido por Trey que havia acabado de chegar. Uma enorme bola de energia branca se formou na frente do garotinho, que de lá retirou uma enorme foice, com uma facilidade impressionante ele manejou a arma e com movimentos rápidos e precisos ele mutilou grande parte dos monstros, mas ainda havia alguns e a cada instante chegavam mais. Mas, o menino entrou e a foice desapareceu no ar, ele levantou a mão e todos os monstros pararam como se o tempo houvesse parado para eles, então ele disse:

- Agora é a vez de vocês. - Disse com um belo sorriso no rosto.

- Permitam-me

- Não vejo porque não. – Diz Trey em tom brincalhão

A garota saiu da casa e novamente foi para cima das criaturas, algumas gotas se formaram a sua frente, e essas se tornaram pequenas lanças de gelo e perfuraram os monstros, logo depois uma corrente de gelo feito com as lanças, foram perfurando grande parte dos monstros, ela entrou na casa e disse se divertindo mesmo estando em perigo:

- Próximo!

- É a minha vez

Ryan saiu da casa os monstros restantes voaram para cima dele, de suas mãos saíram uma esfera negra e da outra uma esfera branca, essas começaram a se chocar com todos os monstros os destruindo sem dificuldade. Quando já havia destruído todas as criaturas, Ryan voltou com um olhar divertido.

- Que pena acabou a diversão, quando estava começando a ficar legal.

Trey disse dando um abraço por trás em Ryan:

- Amor, você deve ter algum problema, gostar dessas criaturas que sempre nos seguem, é loucura.

Então Trey deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Ryan e o soltou antes que eles começarem a se pegar na frente de todo mundo.

Mas os pilotos não estavam se importando com os outros dois garotos se beijando e nem com o silêncio depois da fala destes, e sim com o que eles haviam acabado de presenciar:

- Quem... Quer dizer O QUE são vocês?

- Nossa quanta sutileza da sua parte, hein?

- Parece que não adianta mais esconder nós vamos ter que contar a verdade para eles de qualquer maneira. Nós devemos essa explicação a eles. – Disse Clara se virando para os outros.

- Acho que explicação seria inútil, além do mais eles não vão entender nada, eu peço pra você Rubrik, para apagar a memória deles.

Rubrik olhou para o rosto da amiga com uma cara aterrorizada então disse:

- Nunca! Isso seria muito cruel!Se eu apagasse a memória deles, eles perderiam a maioria de suas lembranças.

Gabriela começou a ficar irritada, aumentou o tom de voz com o garotinho, e os pilotos apenas observaram a cena, horrorizados:

- Você vai fazer isso por bem ou por mal!

- Sua...Sua incessível! Eu nunca iria fazer com pessoas como eles e o que você vai fazer comigo? Esmagar-me com suas plantinhas ridículas!

Os pilotos estavam presenciando uma cena inédita o meigo garotinho havia saído do sério, os outros garotos já haviam presenciado isso poucas vezes mais sabiam que ele fica inconseqüente e poderoso quando estava irritado. Clara percebendo o ponto que a situação alcançara entrou no meio dos dois e tentou amenizar a situação

- Gabi tente manter a calma, essas pessoas poderiam ser úteis para nós, não é necessário que apaguemos a memória deles.

- Clara, nós temos que apagar a memória deles e se eles saírem por ai contando para todos o nosso segredo.

- Tenho certeza que eles não fariam isso, para seu próprio bem - disse dirigindo um olhar severo aos pilotos e depois se voltando para Gabriela - mas se o fizerem eles sofreram as conseqüências e nós apenas teremos um pouco mais trabalho de apagar as memórias daqueles que vieram, a saber, da verdade.

- EU ME IMPORTO COM A SEGURANÇA DO NOSSO SEGREDO CLARA, NÓS TEMOS QUE FAZER DE TUDO PARA PROTEGÊ-LO!

- ESTA DISPOSTA ATÉ A COMETER ESSA CRUELDADE? VOCÊ ESTA FORA DE SI GABRIELA! – O pequeno garoto estava com tanta raiva que nem percebeu quando lançou uma rajada em Gabriela que a jogou do outro lado da sala.

- Eu concordo com a Gabriela nós temos que apagar a memória deles para preservarmos a nos mesmos, Clara, por favor, tente entender...

- Não, tente entender VOCÊ TREY, eles podem nos ajuda a combater aquele ser que há muitos anos não fomos capazes de fazê-lo, eu que peço, por favor, PAREM DE QUERER APAGAR A MEMÓRIA DELES!

- Em 1° lugar: Vocês vão entregar nosso segredo nas mãos dessas pessoas que nos sequer conhecemos? E em 2° lugar: NÃO USE ESSE TOM DE VOZ COM MEU NAMORADO!

- Realmente Clara você e o Rubrik são muito inconseqüentes, nós temos que apagar a memória deles ou se ele continuar recusando – apontou para o Rubrik – teremos de matá-los.

Clara e Rubrik olharam para Isadora com um olhar de censura e ao mesmo tempo medo, mas os outros a olharam com um olhar que dizia "Boa idéia!". Trey, Ryan, Gabriela, e Isadora lançaram rajadas dos seus respectivos poderes sobre os pilotos que apenas olharam aterrorizados, enquanto Clara e Rubrik entraram na frente e bloquearam o ataque, com seus poderes Rubrik o fez parar no ar e Clara simplesmente os destruiu e depois disse:

- Vocês sempre souberam que nós dois éramos mais fortes1 porque ainda nos contrariam, eles vão ser mais do que úteis e vocês vão se conformar com isso por BEM ou por MAL.

- Vocês acham que nós vamos deixar um ato cruel como esse? De forma alguma! E vocês mesmo sendo meus amigos nós vamos fazer de tudo para impedi-los .

Rubrik posicionou a mão na direção dos amigos e logo todos os outros quatro desmaiaram. Ele então relaxou se virou para os pilotos e sorriu.

- Vocês não precisam se preocupar, não correm perigo ao nosso lado. - Ele olha para Clara com um olhar preocupado e ela o retribui com um sorriso seguro.

- O Rubrick tem razão, não há com que se preocuparem nós não deixaremos eles apagarem suas memórias.

- Eu... eu ouvi você falar sobre um ser que vocês não conseguiram derrotar no passado, você poderia me explicar isso... por favor? – diz Heero com um tom receoso na voz.

- Tudo bem, mas vocês vão ter que jurar segredo ao que vamos revelar a vocês agora. Esse segredo foi guardado durante séculos, e não vai ser agora que vamos deixá-lo se espalhar.

- Não iremos falar nada

- É bom mesmo, para o próprio bem de vocês.Muito bem... como vocês já devem ter percebido nós, apesar de conservarmos a forma humana, nós guardamos os poderes dos quatro elementais e os poderes do ying e yang e os poderes psíquicos.

- Nossos antigos corpos morreram há muitos séculos na batalha contra um ser que surgiu das trevas. Porém, nossas almas ficaram vagando ate o dia em que precisassem de nós novamente.

- E desde que essa guerra começou temos nos preocupado muito, já que o mal que surgiu no coração de algumas pessoas pode trazer aquele ser de volta das trevas, e ele voltará mais forte e com fome de vingança de nós, os elementais que o trancafiaram na escuridão e do resto da humanidade.

- E a prova de que esse ser já esta conseguindo se libertar do lacre é o aparecimento dessas criaturas que nos atacaram há pouco.

- Você disse que nós podíamos ser úteis, mas como poderíamos combater um ser com tal força? - falou virando-se para Clara

- Ele pode ter um poder supremo, mas ainda se regenerando, portanto pode ser ferido, seu corpo mesmo sendo forte ainda não pode impedir ferimentos, e pelo que descobrimos seus gundans tem grande poder de fogo, e poderíamos usar esse poder para enfraquecê-lo e assim destruí-lo de uma vez por todas. – A garota usava um tom frio e eles deveriam admitir que mesmo sendo arriscado, aquele plano poderia dar certo.

- Pera aí, como vocês sabem sobre os nossos gundans?

- Himitsu.2

- O que?

- Rubrick para com isso, se não eles não vão te entender.

- Ta bom... Me desculpem.

- Tudo bem.

- Muito bem... Eu acho que seria melhor que vocês passassem a noite aqui.

- Ta louca garota! Mesmo sabendo quem vocês são realmente são para nós continuam a ser estranhos!

- O Duo tem razão nós quase não nos conhecemos e convenhamos dormir na sua casa já é demais...

- Eu estou apenas tentando ajudar, conhecendo nossos amigos eles farão de tudo para atacar vocês, e nada os impedirá de atacá-los à noite, nada.

- Mas, isso seria covardia...

- Eu sei disso, mas eles não se importam, eles farão de tudo para proteger nosso segredo.

- Se for assim, nós aceitamos o convite.

- Mas Heero...

- Nada de "mas" vamos ficar não quero que nada aconteça a você

- Que bom, eu vou pedir ao Alfred para arrumar os quartos de hospedes.

Obrigada – Disse Trowa que pela primeira vez se manifestou na conversa

- Pelo que? Por convidar vocês ficarem aqui? Se for por isso, não há problema nenhum.

- Não... Quer dizer. Também, mas eu queria agradecer pelo que fizeram antes, vocês nos protegeram, obrigado.

- Não tem de que, é um prazer poder ajudar.Venham seus quartos já estão prontos. E... Não precisam se preocupar, a Clara e eu ficaremos na porta dos seus quartos para evitar que eles ataquem vocês a noite, não é Clara?

- Sim, e se eles tentarem, faremos eles entenderem nem que tenhamos que mexer na mente deles.

- Clara, também não vamos exagerar apenas faremos com que eles entendam.

E assim os pilotos foram dormir. Eles estavam receosos já que ale de estarem dormindo na casa de completos estranhos, ainda havia a parte de que com um único golpe eles poderiam matar todos eles ao mesmo tempo. Duo, Heero e Wufei ficaram no mesmo quarto 3 enquanto Quatre e Trowa em outro. Todos os quartos tinham ganhado uma proteção super forte e além da Clara e do Rubrick estarem na porta dos quartos para garantir que nada nem, ninguém iriam entrar de maneira nenhuma.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Duo estava tendo um sono perturbado naquela noite, estava na mesma cama do que Heero que parecia dormir profundamente, ele abre os olhos e olha para o namorado faz uma caricia no seu rosto e se levanta da cama, olha o Wufei dormindo e sai do quarto dando de cara com um garotinho pálido de olhos extremamente azuis sentado no chão, e lhe diz com uma voz sonolenta:

- Boa noite...

- O garotinho olha para ele abre um belo sorriso e diz:

- Olá, não esta conseguindo dormir?

- Eu estava tendo alguns sonhos estranhos, coisas do meu passado que não me vinham a cabeça a um bom tempo.

- Se me permite perguntar, quais lembranças você esta tendo?

Duo se senta no chão de frente para o garoto faz uma cara estranha e diz:

- Lembranças da minha infância na colônia L2, das pessoas que me ajudaram, mas eu não quero falar disso, é muito doloroso pra mim.

- Tudo bem, não precisa falar eu também perdi minha família.

Duo olhou para o garoto e percebeu que ele tinha uma expressão triste no rosto:

- O que foi?

- Quando eu falei na minha família eu lembrei dos meus amigos, desde quando eu perdi meus pais eu moro com eles, são minha segunda família não gosto de brigar com eles, principalmente por coisas assim...

- Espero que vocês se conciliem logo, falando nisso onde esta a Clara?

- Ela foi ver se todos estavam inconscientes ainda, e depois foi dar uma volta pela praia, ela se sente melhor por lá.

- Mas sair a essa hora da noite?

- Ela sabe se defender sozinha.

Os dois soltaram suspiros ao mesmo tempo, Duo por estar muito confuso e Rubrik por estar muito triste. O garoto resolve mudar o clima no lugar então fez uma pergunta:

- Aceita um chocolate?

Duo que não resiste ao doce aceitou imediatamente:

- Com certeza!

Do bolso Rubrik tirou duas barras de chocolate, e entregou uma ao amigo que lhe sorriu com agradecimento:

- De onde você vem?

- Deutschland!

- Hn?

- Alemanha.

Traduziu com um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Eu nasci lá, 6 anos depois minha família foi assassinada por um mercenário contratado pelo inimigo do meu pai, minha mãe me salvou me deixando com a Clara que era filha de uns amigo que foram assassinados também um tempo antes,quando a Clara tinha três anos,eles mataram os pais dela na sua frente e ela não podia fazer nada,ela sofreu com pesadelos durante muito tempo mas,agora ela ta melhor. A Clara sempre foi minha irmã mais velha e sempre cuidou de mim.

Disse com um sorriso desanimado no rosto. Duo estava boquiaberto sua história também era muito triste mais esse garoto e Clara tinham uma história trágica. O garoto se recompôs e nos seus lábios se formaram seu costumeiro doce sorriso, então ele diz:

- Depois de um tempo, nós começamos a treinar juntos, e quando eu completei nove anos nós saímos pelo mundo atrás dos outros guardiões.

- Nossa... Sua vida é um tanto quanto... turbulenta.

- Que nada! Todos nós nos conhecemos há cinco meses, Trey e Ryan namoram há dois meses, dês dos primeiros olhares que eles trocaram eu vi que eles gostavam um do outro.Quando eles começaram a namorar eu especialmente fiquei super feliz, sempre dava um jeito de deixar eles sozinho em um lugar romântico.

Duo diz tentando mudar de assunto, pois assim faria ele querer voltar para os braços do seu amante e deixar o garoto sozinho:

- Você é realmente doce, me lembra muito o Qat, mas você é um dos meus, o chocolate é o melhor amigo em todas as horas, certo?

Rubrik abriu um sorriso maior ainda e afirmou com a cabeça então Duo disse:

- Me diz uma coisa e a Clara, como ela é com você?

- Ela é praticamente minha irmã, ela me ensinou varias coisas como, guardar sentimentos ruins sobre outras pessoas é errado, me ensinou a ser sempre gentil e nunca fazer algo sem pensar duas vezes para que eu não me arrepender depois, ela é sempre legal comigo, me trata como um irmão.Ops...Oi Clara você esta ai a muito a muito tempo.

Duo se virou e viu que a garota os estava observando com um olhar que dizia que ela não acreditava muito no garotinho. Ela se aproxima do garoto faz um cafuné na sua cabeça e diz:

- Estou a tempo suficiente para escutar o que você disse de mim pirralho, desde quando você fala desse jeito de mim pros outros, parece que eu sou sua mãe.

Rubrik dá algumas risadinhas se vira para Duo e diz:

- Eu falei tanto que nem te deixei dizer uma palavra, que grosseria da minha parte.

- Que isso foi muito bom descobrir essas coisas sobre você, pelo menos não me parece mais um completo e adorável estranho.

Rubrik corou com o comentário, sentiu todo seu sangue subir para a face. Então Clara diz:

- Duo acho melhor você ir dormir, amanhã vai ser um longo e agitado dia.

Ela diz soltando um longo suspiro e se virando pra Duo que diz:

- Realmente, já faz um tempo que estamos conversando, e não quero que o meu Hee-chan acorde sem mim certo?

Duo se levantou e se despediu dos novos amigos:

- Oyasuminasai! 4

- Gute Nacht!4

- La bonne nuit!4

Duo foi para o seu quarto e encontrou com Heero o esperando:

- Onde você estava?

Duo deita na cama abraça o namorado e diz:

- Coletando informações.

- Hn... cara de desconfiado

-Boa noite Hee-chan.

Diz beijando o namorado e se aconchegando no seu peito.Depois de algum tempo Duo pega no sono junto com Heero, durante toda guerra nunca havia conseguido dormir tão facilmente.5

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

1-Povo vocês devem estar se perguntando "o cara do ying yang não deveria ser mais fortes que ela?".E eu respondo que: no passado o "cara" do ying yang era mais forte porem depois que eles reencarnaram, eles perderam suas forças e tiveram que recuperar tudo de novo (haja fôlego, hein?) bem, ai ela treinou muito mais tempo que ele, então ela tem um poder maior, sabe? Mais treinamento, mais força, entenderam?

2-Para as pessoas que não sabem japonês, Himitsu quer dizer segredo. Eu coloquei assim porque como toda boa escritora, eu estava com bloqueio de imaginação na hora, ta?

3-Gente, olha eu aqui de novoautora acenando, esse é um esclarecimento básico eu só queria dizer que: imaginem vocês como seria o Duo e o Wufei dormindo no mesmo quarto,deveria ser um caos.XD Não...Pera aí... Caos não deveria ser o INFERNO, isso sim.

4-People resolvi colocar um "boa noite" de línguas diferentes porque até agora esse fic num rendeu quase nenhuma cultura inútil então é isso aew!(risos) E uma coisa para os menos inteligentes o Duo falo em japonês (ele aprendeu o básico do básico com o Hee-chan, blz?) o Rubrik em alemão e a Clara em francês.

5-OI gente (vocês já devem estar cansados de me ver não é, mas fazer o que não é? Manda quem pode, obedece quem tem juízo), quando eu digo que ele nunca havia conseguido, eu MENTI por que com a ajuda do Hee-chan (se é que vocês me entendem) quem não conseguiria dormir?

**Notinhas bem curtinhas da autora: **

Gente, eu prometo que não vo enrolar muito agora vocês tiveram e vão me aturar por muito tempo então...Eu gostaria de falar que esse capitulo, SÓ ELE, demorou cerca de um mês pra ficar pronto se não mais (pra vocês pode parecer pouco tempo so que não foram vocês que tiveram que digitar e digitar de novo um texto desses) e além do mais eu tive que corrigi ele mais de 20 vezes, sem zoeira! Bem, o segundo capitulo vai demorar um pouquinho,o mesmo tanto quanto o primeiro ou mais então vocês vão ficar chupando o dedo por um tempo ok? Bem... Eu vou me despedindo de vocês agora...Por enquanto.SSSoooo,bye bye people ou au revoir les gens!(traduzindo: tchau povo!)


End file.
